The Psychology Department and the Molecular, Cellular, and Developmental Biology Department at the University of Colorado in Boulder wish to upgrade an existing computer facility presently operated by and for the Psychology Department. The improved facility will include the capacity to perform image processing and additional memory within the VAX. The research proposed focuses in six areas: 1. Nucleic acid sequence analyses 2. A data base for tissue culture conditions 3. Structural biology 4. Cognitive processes: reading and memory 5. Decision making 6. Neurological and neurochemical substrates of behavior